Blanket Fort
by Int0xicatedSarah
Summary: Sam and Danny made a fort. one shot dxs


**Disclaimer: Danny Phantom does not belong to me it belongs to Butch Hartman ok**

The rain thud dismally against Sam Manson's bedroom window, the serene sound put her in a peaceful state of mind. The darkness from the grey clouds outside seeped through her window, casting a dark shadow throughout her bedroom.

She usually spent rainy days sleeping in her bed, but since her parents were gone for the weekend, she was going to enjoy it as much as she could. Sam's parents left her grandmother, Ida, in charge, but she mostly stayed to herself downstairs, leaving Sam upstairs by herself.

Well, almost.

That particular rainy day, she and Danny, now a couple, opted to watch horror movies together in the comfort of her bedroom. Eventually, they both grew stiff from lounging on her bed and watching movies for hours, so they gradually lost interest in watching anything else.

"I'm bored," Danny told her, standing up to stretch. When Sam arched an eyebrow at him, he quickly added, "But not with you!"

Sam smirked and shimmied over in the bed so that she was now sitting in his original spot. "So what do you want to do?" she asked, looking up at him innocently.

"Hmm," Danny mused, glancing over at her window. "We could go for a flight?"

"It's raining," Sam pointed out. Danny's shoulders slumped slightly, but he was undeterred. He stroked his chin with his thumb and his index finger, racking his brain for an idea.

"We can make out?" he pitched, determination dancing in his pool of baby blue eyes.

"Did that earlier," Sam reminded him, shooting his shot down. He furrowed his eyebrows, frowning as he tried to come up with something else.

"We can..." he trailed off, darting his eyes around the room. He rested his gaze on Sam's bed, taking in her new satin black pillows and matching black-and-purple comforter. A light bulb lit up inside of his head.

"What? What is it?" Sam questioned, quirking an eyebrow as Danny's lips slowly stretched into a grin. It took her five seconds to register what he was thinking. "Absolutely not."

"Why not?" Danny protested, flopping down on the bed next to Sam. "Do you even know what I'm thinking about?"

"Yes, and anything involving my new blankets is an immediate no."

Danny pouted in defeat, but then he paused, eyes flashing green. "Are you sure about that?"

Sam, who hadn't been looking him in his eyes to catch the sudden switch of its color, nodded her head. "Positive," she confirmed adamantly.

"Well," Danny murmured, a mischievous smirk playing on his lips. He stepped up to Sam, grabbed her arms, and pushed her down onto the bed, climbing on top of her. He pinned her arms above her head and pressed his nose to hers, grazing his lips lightly over hers. "You were saying?"

Sam's breath hitched at the close proximity of their lips, and she felt her heart beating fast inside her chest; she absolutely hated whenever he dazzled her to get his way, and he did it so effortlessly too. She would always give in, but not this time.

"You're not going to get me this time," she whispered, knowing she would regret saying that. Danny moved his head down and pressed his lips against her neck softly, trailing gentle kisses down to her collarbone.

"Just this one time," he pleaded in-between kisses. "Let's make a blanket fort."

Sam groaned and rolled her eyes shut. "Fine," she surrendered. Danny grinned and drew apart from her, helping her up on his way off of the bed. "But you're getting everything we need to make it."

Danny frowned, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, I've never actually made one before," he admitted sheepishly.

"Then how were you planning on making one?" questioned Sam, placing her hands on her hips and watching Danny expectantly.

"Well," Danny started, "I was hoping you knew."

"Right," Sam drawled, shaking her head slightly. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Alright, I'll help."

Danny leaned over and pecked her on the cheek, ignoring the playful grimace that crossed her face once he did so. "So, what's the first step?" he asked.

"Go gather some blankets and pillows while I go downstairs and fetch some chairs and some pins," Sam instructed. Danny tilted his head and stared at Sam questionably.

"Wouldn't it be easier if I went downstairs to get the chairs?" he questioned. "I could just phase them up here."

"What, so my grandmother can see you?" Sam snorted, rolling her eyes. "Do you want her to have a heart attack?"

Danny frowned, but shrugged eventually. He whirled around to strip the blankets from her bed, but then he paused and craned his neck back towards Sam. "Um, you weren't expecting me to go into your parents' room and get their blankets, right?"

To Danny's relief, Sam shook her head. "There's a few blankets in my closet, but there's more in the hallway closet," she informed him.

"Okay," responded Danny, who then reverted his attention back to stripping off Sam's bed sheets. Sam smirked before speed-walking out of the room and descending down the staircase.

He carelessly tossed the pillows off of the bed, listening to them flop down onto Sam's bedroom floor. He tugged the comforter off of her bed, attempting to toss it down onto the floor as well, but it was slightly more difficult, being long and heavy. Despite that, he was able to fully remove the comforter, leaving only the black blankets remaining on the bed.

He peeled off the top blanket, choosing to leave the remaining blanket covering the mattress exactly where it was. After tossing down the final blanket, he peered down at the heap of blankets strewed across the floor.

"Needs more pillows," He murmured to himself, surveying the blankets. He wandered over to Sam's closet and slid the door open. His eyes roamed around the interior until resting on a stack of pillows in the corner of the closet. He scooped four of the pillows up, balancing them as he retreated from the closet and went back over to his mess of blankets. He dropped the pillows down onto the floor and admired his hard work. He heard Sam grunting down the staircase, and that's when he decided to help her out.

He jogged down the stairs, warily moving his eyes around in case Ida was lingering around. Sam was attempting to drag three chairs up the stairs, abandoning the fourth one. Danny rolled his eyes and grabbed two of the chairs from her and began pulling it up the staircase.

"I could have done that on my own," Sam muttered, stepping down to retrieve the fourth chair from the bottom of the stairs.

"You know, you're really stubborn," Danny remarked, a playful smile gracing his lips. He reached the top of the staircase and set both of the chairs down before trudging back down to help Sam pull up the remaining two chairs.

"Danny, seriously, I got it," insisted Sam, briefly releasing her grip from one of the chairs to swat Danny's hand away. She wasn't too fond of feeling like the Damsel in distress, even in small situations.

Danny ignored Sam and proceeded to yank one of the chairs from her grasp, ignoring her little protests as he heaved the chair up the remainder of the steps. Sam grumbled to herself and began to trail up after Danny.

Once Sam and Danny arrived back into the bedroom, they both set the chairs up. It took them a while to set everything up but they eventually got it. They stood back and viewed their work with proud smiles. The fort was pretty and Danny was about to suggest that they get snacks when Sam sighed happily and pointed to the fort.

"Now that's how you make a blanket fort." Sam said with a smile.


End file.
